My Last Breath
by xSapphireChanx
Summary: (Written For Bitter'n'Sweet) When Numbuh –46’s first and only friend as well as love is on the verge of death,Numbuh –46 starts to remember his past..But sometimes it’s better to leave the past behind…(-46x13)


My Last Breath  
  
by Dark Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door n.n I only own Numbuh 13. Numbuh -46 belongs to my good-friend,Bitter'n'Sweet,I also own the story and plot.'My Last Breath' Belongs to Evanescence.  
  
Genre: Tragedy/Romance  
  
Pairing: -46/13  
  
Author's Notes: n.n this fic was written for Bitter'n'Sweet.I decided to make it a song fic since I didn't have any other ideas,To find out about Numbuh 13 and Numbuh -46,read "Immortal Darkness" and to find out about Numbuh -46's life story,Read "The Black Rose" by Bitter'n'Sweet n.n  
  
Rating: PG-13 (MAJOR angst and a bit of romance)  
  
Summery: When Numbuh –46's first and only friend as well as love is on the verge of death,Numbuh –46 starts to remember his past..But sometimes it's better to leave the past behind....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hold On To Me Love  
  
You Know I Can't Stay Long  
  
All I Wanted To Say Was  
  
I Love You And I'm Not Afraid  
  
A gunshot rang out through the alley,Blood seeping to the dark assault.Numbuh -46 fell to his knees,Clutching the now rapidly bleeding Numbuh 13 close.Numbuh -46 had never felt such pain in his life,Not since he had lost her 12 years ago.He couldn't lose her again.He wouldn't lose her again.Pulling the motionless form closer he shut his eyes,Hoping that some way God would bring her back...  
  
Can You Hear Me?  
  
Can You Feel Me In Your Arms?  
  
"Your wrong,Your all wrong!" Numbuh -46 shouted,He was formally the once happy,carefree boy known as Adam.The blow was hard as he reeled to his knees,He could smell the liquor drenched in his father's breath.He felt like gagging.  
  
"No Son of mine is going to put me down like this!" Mr.Darkwater screeched as he slammed his fist into Numbuh -46,Numbuh -46 felt the anger burning -- Deep inside,He pulled his swiss army dagger from his pocket.He had no choice.  
  
Holding My Last Breath  
  
Safe Inside Myself Are All My Thoughts Of You  
  
Sweet Raptured Light  
  
It Ends Here Tonight  
  
Mr.Darkwater slapped Numbuh -46 again causing him to fall to the floor,With not much choice or strengh left he managed to rise to his feet.Before his father could strike out again,He took aim and plunged. The dagger went straight into Mr.Darkwater's chest.  
  
Mr.Darkwater snarled and then screamed in pain as the blood continued to spill over the floor,Numbuh -46 was losing all manner of control,Losing way to much control.He continuedly stabbed the dagger in and out..Blood staining his black clothes and his pale face.  
  
The blood spilling more rapidly,Mr.Darkwater's screams echoed into the night,Until they gradually died out...The now torn and mutilated body layed there on the floor.Numbuh -46 was panting harder now,Shaking off the feeling he grabbed his back-pack with very little personal belongings and darted for the door.In the mean-time knocking over a 'happy' family photo.The glass shattering on the hard-wood floor.As Numbuh -46 dissapeared out the door,blood slowly seeped onto the photo -- The photo of a family that would forever be lost,Never to be restored again.  
  
Numbuh -46 continued to run from the house,the door still open to his once 'normal' home.He continued to run,Only to dissapear into the darkness,To never be seen again.All that was left was the shadow of him which too gradually dissapeared with the wind...  
  
I'll Miss The Winter  
  
A World Of Fragile Things  
  
Look For Me In The White Forest  
  
Hiding In A Hollow Tree  
  
"NO!" Numbuh -46 yelled as he stood there,His team-mates had gone down,One by one.The leader and the group of gangsters turned to face him.  
  
"Theres one left,Get him!" The Leader yelled. Numbuh -46 spun around and took off towards the forest,To escape the gangsters.As he did so he slowly morphed into a black dog with green eyes,Picking up his speed he zipped through the forest,Hearing the angry shouts behind him.As for all he knew,What happened next was a blur -- And then his world went black.  
  
I Know You Hear Me  
  
I Can Taste It In Your Tears  
  
The moonlight shown down,The blood still rapidly spreading.Numbuh -46 still sat there with his eyes closed,Now whimpering slightly from the memories.Pulling the uncontius form of Numbuh 13 close,He leaned back against the stone wall,Letting the pain and memories slowly take effect.  
  
Holding My Last Breath  
  
Safe Inside Myself  
  
Are All My Thoughts Of You  
  
Sweet Raptured Light  
  
It Ends Here Tonight  
  
Walking into the gym,Numbuh -46 walked in -- Anger still feeling his soul.He didn't notice the Chibi version of Numbuh 4,He did not notice Numbuh 3. But he did notice the goth girl sitting in the bleachers reading a spell book -- Numbuh 13. Numbuh 627 gasped as she saw Numbuh -46 look up at her,She tried to back away but he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.  
  
"Someone!Help!Adam's gone crazy!" 627 screamed,Numbuh 13,obviously irritated glanced up from her book.Her eyes glowed eeriee blue and a strange force seemed to grip Numbuh -46 causing him to let go of Numbuh 627.  
  
Closing Your Eyes To Dissapear  
  
You Pray Your Dreams Will Leave You Here  
  
But Still You Wake And Know The Truth  
  
No One's There  
  
Numbuh 13 couldn't wake up and her heart was starting to slow down in the beating process,She was to far in this coma to awaken -- To survive this.If only Numbuh -46 had never had tried to stop it,Then maybe she would've been able to make it through.  
  
Numbuh -46 opened his eyes,His vision blurred by tears as he glanced down at his one friend from the past as well as his love.He sighed,not letting the tears fall.He had never cried before and he wasn't going to start now.  
  
Say Goodnight  
  
Don't Be Afraid  
  
Calling Me,Calling Me,As You Fade To Black  
  
If some miracle could bring you back...  
  
Numbuh -46 thought sadly as his eyes drifted closed again.Letting the cool night air blow across him,Despite the chills running up and down his spine.It was like he had mentally shut down.He never felt the pain,the wind or anything.  
  
Holding My Last Breath  
  
Safe Inside Myself Are All My Thoughts Of You  
  
Sweet Raptured Light  
  
It Ends Here Tonight  
  
Numbuh 13's heart started to speed up as she began breathing again,Numbuh -46 opened his eyes to that relization.A wave of relief washed over him,He sighed relieved as he softly pressed his lips against her forehead before pulling away,Clutching her now sleeping form close..He closed his eyes,Feeling the wind caress his pale skin.Maybe he would never be alone....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: n.n This was the most tragic romance I ever wrote,Anyway I hope you liked it.Some of the scenes were based off the roleplays with Bitter'n'Sweet. This fic was for you,Bitter'n'Sweet! - Dark Angel 


End file.
